How They Met
by LadyRushia
Summary: A nice little story about how Tomo and Yomi became friends. Please R&R. Chapter 2 is up.
1. How They Met

This is something I've been thinking about for awhile. I may or may not add more so yeah.

**I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

* * *

**

"Wake up, Tomo-chan. It's time to go to school," Tomo's mother gently shook her six-year-old daughter until she woke up. The young girl buried her face into the stuffed white rabbit she was cuddling in order to make her mother think she was still asleep.

"Come on, sweetie," Tomo's mother lifted her child up from under the blankets and sat her down on the edge of her bed. Little Tomo squeezed her rabbit and gazed at her mother with pleading eyes to let her sleep some more.

"Don't you want to see all your friends today?" Tomo's mother asked. Tomo yawned and stretched her limbs. Her mother went to her closet and picked out her daughter's clothes for the day.

"Come here, Tomo-chan," Tomo's mother called. The little girl hopped down from her bed and trotted over to her mother, who helped her get dressed.

----------------------------------------------------

Tomo kissed her mother good-bye and ran off to play with her friends. Usually, they played hand clapping games or told each other stories. Tomo loved telling her friends all of the crazy stories she came up with or had in her dreams.

"Boys and girls! I need you're attention, please," The teacher's nice yet loud voice rang across the room. All of the children turned their heads and looked at the teacher.

"We have a new student joining us today. I want you all to be very nice to her. Come on it, Koyomi," The teacher bent down slightly and summoned the child inside. The little girl had light brown hair and wore huge, rounded glasses over her eyes.

"Class, this is Mizuhara Koyomi. Everyone say hello to her," The teacher said. The children all chorused a "Hi Koyomi" to the new girl.

"Why don't you go sit behind Tomo-chan," The teacher gently pushed and guided Koyomi to her seat.

"Okay, class. Today we'll be reviewing our addition," The teacher turned her back towards her students and began writing on the chalk board.

Tomo turned around and stared at Koyomi for a while; her eyes questioning everything about this new girl.

"What is it," Koyomi's large brown eyes pierced through her glasses and slightly glared at Tomo. The latter girl slightly sank back in her chair, but her eyes remained wide and questioning.

"How come you got such big glasses?" Tomo asked. Koyomi blinked and stared at her for a second, surprised at what the girl in front of her had just said.

"My mommy picked them out for me. She said they'd help me see better," Koyomi replied.

"Oh," Tomo said and turned around to face the front of the classroom again.

-----------------------------------------------

"Alright kids! It's time for recess!" The teacher announced. All the children cheered and jumped out of their seats to grabbed the best balls, jump ropes, and frisbees out of the plastic container that sat in the back of the classroom.

Koyomi remained in her seat until the mob of students flowed out the door before she stood up and walked outside.

It was a beautiful day: it wasn't too warm or too cold, the air was fresh and brisk, and every now and then a cool, gentle breeze would blow by and carry the sounds of the laughing children all around the neighborhood.

Koyomi looked around at all the other children playing in their groups of friends. She began to feel nervous, wondering if any of the kids would let her play with them. Koyomi spotted Tomo and her friends jump roping on the sidewalk and slowly made her way over to them. She stood a few feet back and hoped that one of them would notice her and ask her to play.

Koyomi stood for what seemed like hours and when she realized that nobody was going to ask her to play, she slumped her shoulders and sat under a tree.

Tomo, who was currently jump roping and had heard the sound of shoes scraping the dust under a shady tree, immediately stopped and let the rope slap her ankles. She stared in the direction of the large tree, but her friends' hands interrupted her gaze.

"What's wrong, Tomo?" One of her friends asked, "Why did you stop jumping?"

"That new girl Koyomi. . ." Tomo trailed off.

"Huh? What about her?" Another friend asked.

"Don't tell me you want her to play with us!" Another exclaimed before Tomo could respond, "She's kinda scary and she doesn't look like much fun."

Tomo didn't speak. She just pushed through her crowd of friends and walked over to the tree. She poked her head on the opposite side of the trunk and found Koyomi sitting there hugging her knees.

"Hi," Tomo greeted. Koyomi jumped and let her legs fall to the ground. She looked up to see who was talking to her and found them to be Tomo.

"How come you're sitting here all by yourself?" Tomo asked in the same questioning tone that she had used before when she asked Koyomi about her glasses.

"Nobody's letting me play with them," Koyomi responded and stared at the ground.

"Why won't they let you play with them?" Tomo asked and sat down next to Koyomi.

"They don't want to be my friend. This morning, everyone was looking at me funny," Koyomi responded and turned away from Tomo. Tomo crawled over until she was right in front of Koyomi.

"I'll be your friend," Tomo offered. Koyomi looked up and stared at Tomo almost in shock.

"I-Is that okay with you?" Tomo asked after a minute of silence.

"You really want to be my friend?" Koyomi asked.

"Yup! My name's Tomo!" Tomo cheerfully stuck out her hand.

"I'm Koyomi," Koyomi smiled and shook Tomo's hand. Tomo looked up and put her finger to her mouth.

"Let's see. . .Ko-yo-mi. Can I just call you Yomi-chan?" Tomo asked.

"No one's ever called me that before," Koyomi replied.

"Well, you better like it 'cause that's what I'm gonna call you from now on!" Tomo stood up and ran back over to her group of friends, dragging Yomi along with her.

"Everyone, this is Yomi-chan! She's my new friend," Tomo introduced Yomi to everyone in the group and they all started jump roping again.

By the end of recess, Yomi fit right in with the other girls, but formed a special bond with Tomo. In the few short minutes that they had known each other, they were already the best of friends. Their friendship would last many years, even through high school.

* * *

There you have it. I'm thinking about doing another chapter about Tomo and Yomi's thoughts on their friendship during their graduation ceremony in high school, or something along those lines.

Until next time,

--Rushia


	2. Graduation

Chapter Dos, yayness! This chapter follows the graduation ceremony in episode 26, but focuses on Yomi and Tomo's feelings about graduating. I also included some dialogue between Tomo and Yomi that occurred in the episode. This will be the last one for this story, so yeah.

**Sorry, I still don't own Azumanga Daioh. If I did, there would be lots of pocky in it.**

--Rushia

* * *

"Graduates enter now," The female announcer's voice echoed throughout the auditorium followed by the loud clapping of the underclassmen. Yomi and Tomo walked down the center of the rows of chair in a single file line along with the rest of their class. Yomi was nervous and exited at the same time, but her mind kept wandering off towards her exams. She had already failed two exams and was about to take her third later in the day.

Tomo on the other hand wore her usual energetic expression, but that was only to cover up her uncertainty of the future. She was just beginning to realize that in a matter of time, she and Yomi would be off to different places meaning a possible end to their twelve-year friendship. Tomo always knew that Yomi was destined for great things and it came as a shock when she failed two exams. Tomo laughed at her and taunted her like she usually did, but she truly didn't know how else to react. Yomi would probably go off to work for some high paying company and leave Tomo with nothing but pictures and memories.

Yukari-sensei's class took their seats in metal folding chairs and the principal stood on the stage, making some announcements.

Yomi paid no attention to what he was saying. The only two words she heard were "graduates" and "leaving", but his words were interrupted by Osaka's constant sneezing. Yomi ignored it all though and dwelled on the fact of "leaving". Again, she would have to go to a new place with all of these strange people who she didn't know and somehow manage to fit it. A nervousness that she hadn't felt in twelve years began bubbling inside the pit of her stomach. Yomi would pass her third exam and then go off to college, only there would be no Tomo. She figured that no one would reach out their hand and ask her to be their friend like Tomo did. Yomi was just beginning to appreciate everything Tomo had been to her, and as she looked back she realized that she had always shot Tomo down or yelled at her for being such an idiot. Tomo had been kind enough to invite Yomi to play and this is how Yomi thanks her? Stealing a glance at the hyper girl next to her, Yomi figured that Tomo never thought about Yomi "repaying her for forming their friendship". With a sigh, Yomi faced forward again and listened to the drone of the principal's voice as he continued speaking.

An announcement was made for the graduate delegate, Ooyama Masaaki, to present the diplomas. Tomo turned to Yomi and asked,

"How come I'm not the graduate delegate?" Tomo's random stupidity moment pulled Yomi out of her deep thought. Yomi slowly turned her head in Tomo's direction, slightly angry that her thoughts had been interrupted with such stupidity.

"You're asking me why?" Yomi replied, speaking slowly to ensure that she didn't explode at Tomo. Tomo remained silent, holding her typical stupid grin on her face.

"Did you're brain stop working?" Yomi asked.

"Well, if you ask me. . .they didn't pick me because I'm the strongest?" Tomo asked in a clueless tone.

"Huh?" Before Yomi realized it, Tomo had karate chopped her head. Everyone sitting around them turned and stared as Yomi clutched her head to suppress the pain.

Tomo slightly smiled as she watched Yomi's attempts to keep from screaming. That was probably one of her last chances to do something stupid before Yomi went out into the world. Sure she may have gone a little overboard, but Tomo knew that she had to make as many memories as possible with Yomi before the two of them separated. Even now, at the graduation ceremony, Time and Distance were slowly pushing the two friends apart with their hands of Separation. Honestly, Tomo was afraid. She felt that she was losing her best friend already and that was slowly tearing her apart.

"Now it's time to award the Gold Brocade Prize to the student with the best academic record this year," The female announcer spoke again. Tomo stood up and put her hand behind her head in modesty.

"It's not you. Sit down," Yomi grabbed Tomo's shirt and the dark haired girl took her seat again, flashing her stupid grin at Yomi. After a few seconds, Tomo stood up again.

"I said sit down!" Yomi shouted, grabbing Tomo's shirt again. Tomo sat down and still wore that stupid grin.

"This year's winner of the Gold Brocade Prize is Mihama Chiyo-san from class 3," The announcer said. Tomo rose from her seat a third time, making Yomi very frustrated.

"I said that's not you!" Yomi shouted and pulled her best friend back down to her seat.

Even though Tomo did the most annoying things, Yomi couldn't help but treasure these moments. It was strange for Yomi to think that these random moments with Tomo would be her most treasured memories. Pretty soon, Yomi would have a crazy best friend to bother her, or ask for the homework. Soon, there wouldn't be someone tapping on Yomi's window at night, asking if they could hang out.

Chiyo-chan walked up onto the stage to receive her award from the principal. Her eyes watered as she stared at the award. When she turned around to face the audience, everyone began clapping and cheering for her success. Afterwards, everyone sang "Aoge ba Tautoshi".

Even though Tomo had to cover her ears to protect herself from Yomi's horrible singing, the song made Tomo think even more about the coming changes with her and her best friend. Although Chiyo-chan's winning of the award threw Tomo's mind off course for a few minutes, it didn't make her worries go away.

. . .As we reminisce, we realize how quickly the days have passed.

Now we must part. Farewell. . .

The piano concluded the ceremony with a melody of sweet sadness, expressing in only a few notes and chords the anxiety of separation from good friends.

After printing every last detail of the school into their minds, Yomi, Tomo, and everyone else headed outside and prepared themselves for a trip to Magical Land; however, there was still the uncertainty of whether or not Yomi would pass her exam.

"Of course you will, believing is important!" Tomo grinned and gave a thumbs-up sign.

"You're pissing me off!" Yomi shouted back, venting her frustration and anxiety about everything on Tomo. Tomo wasn't phased in the least. Instead, she took it as another little quirk to remember about Yomi.

As the day progressed, Tomo and Yomi's worries seemed to suppress for a while. It might've been because of the happy atmosphere of Magical Land, but it also could've been the understanding that the two of them still had the summer to be together. Sure they were both going to depart for different parts of the country, but the memories they were making in those very moments would never ever leave them. After all, separation leads to growth.

* * *

Well, that's that. The second and final chapter. I guess you could call this story a two-shot? Or maybe a double-shot. Nah, that makes it sound like beer, XD. Anyways, I love hearing what you guys think, so please leave some reviews! Oh, and in case you didn't know, "Aoge ba Tautoshi" is the typical graduation song they sing in Japan.

Until the next story,

--Rushia


End file.
